


Когда взойдет солнце

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Case Fic, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, встречать Новый год нужно с радостью, занимаясь тем, что любишь. Натори занимается экзорцизмом с Нацуме и думает, что мог бы к этому привыкнуть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда взойдет солнце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the Sun Rises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601532) by [mikkey_bones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkey_bones/pseuds/mikkey_bones). 



> Переведено совместно с [j.howlett](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3246377) на ФБ-2014 для команды Natsume Yuujinchou.  
> Беты: Fernesia Erde, j.howlett.

В середине зимы у святилища темно и холодно. Натори освещает себе путь маленьким ёкаем-светлячком, которого поймал в бутылку; Хиираги, идущая позади него, держит в руках еще одного. Неяркое зеленовато-желтое сияние смотрится жутковато, но для ёкая это куда естественнее, чем луч фонарика.

— Тебе что-нибудь видно? — тихо спрашивает он Хиираги; дыхание эхом отдается в темноте.

— Ничего, — мягко отвечает она. Слабый отсвет делает ее маску из китайского фарфора болезненного бледно-желтого цвета, подчеркивая трещины жирной черной линией. По-видимому, это святилище служит пристанищем сильному и опасному ёкаю; весь год он проводит в спячке, а в Новый просыпается и несет за собой хаос. Пробуждение происходит циклами раз в четыре года. В прошлый раз его запечатывал кто-то другой; теперь же руководство Натори поручило это задание ему.

Натори вздыхает. Сегодня канун Нового года, и горное святилище переполнено духовной энергией. Это, наряду с сильным холодом, заставляет его стучать зубами.

— Возможно, он ушел? — с надеждой говорит Натори. Ему хочется вернуться обратно в гостиничный номер, который он снял на ночь и где есть обогреватель и груды одеял поверх футона.

— Возможно, — произносит Хиираги, но спустя мгновение осторожно дотрагивается до плеча Натори. — Я кого-то слышу, — шепчет она.

Натори останавливается, оглядываясь — из-за деревьев и вправду доносятся слабые голоса.

— Зрители? — бормочет он.

— Я посмотрю, — говорит Хиираги и исчезает быстрее, чем Натори успевает ее остановить. Вместо этого он кладет руки в перчатках в карманы и ждет. Из кустов доносится какой-то шорох, а затем из темноты появляется фигура.

— Натори-сан?

Натори моргает. Это Нацуме. Наверное, следовало бы сильнее удивиться.

— Добрый вечер! — зовет Натори, махая ему рукой. Нацуме подходит к нему; по обе стороны от него следуют Хиираги и вальяжно вышагивающий по траве Мадара.

Нацуме улыбается.

— С Новым Годом, Натори-сан! — говорит он. — Не ожидал вас здесь встретить.

— Как и я тебя, — отвечает Натори, хотя это не совсем правда. Соглашаясь на это задание, Натори прекрасно знал, что Нацуме часто посещает это заброшенное святилище. Того влекло к духовной силе, как мотылька на пламя, и часто — обжигало. — Почему ты гуляешь так поздно?

Нацуме осматривается по сторонам.

— Несколько ёкаев пришли ко мне вчера и рассказали легенду об этом месте. Они боятся того духа, который здесь обитает, и хотят, чтобы я защитил их.

— Своими силами? — Натори поднимает бровь.

— Я рад, что ты здесь, — отвечает Нацуме, тем самым исчерпывающе отвечая на его вопрос. Нацуме явно собирался справиться с этим духом в одиночку — или, по крайней мере, с сомнительной помощью Мадары. А люди считают, что это Натори высокомерен. — Я предполагал, что могу встретить здесь кого-то... меня об этом предупреждали.

— Да неужели? — спрашивает Натори. У Нацуме ужасная привычка доверять духам, и те знают об этом, используя его мягкосердечность, чтобы заставить исполнять свою волю. И это часто срабатывает.

Нацуме смотрит на него серьезно.

— Они боятся экзорцистов, — говорит он. — Тот, который был здесь в прошлом году, запечатал всех в округе, а не только Когурёгами.

— Когурёгами, — повторяет Натори. Значит, озлобленный дух-хранитель?..

— Старый дух, — доносится из-под ног резкий голос Мадары; он прыгает на спину Нацуме, когтями прокладывая себе путь на плечо. — Был здесь дольше, чем я себя помню. Довольно своенравный. — Он посмеивается.

Натори выгибает бровь.

— Я здесь только затем, чтобы запечатать Когурёгами. Твоим друзьям нечего бояться. — Он возвращается к храму, полагая, что остальные последуют за ним. Так они и есть. — И я могу сделать это в одиночку, — добавляет он, взглянув на Нацуме: — Уже поздно; тебе пора домой.

— Я обещал, что буду здесь, — отвечает Нацуме, и его голос полон решимости. Нацуме подобен ветви ивы — часто уступает, но обладает значительной силой. Сгибается, но не ломается. Упрямится, но с улыбкой.

— Что ж, хорошо, — Натори пожимает плечами. — Можешь быть моим помощником. — Он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Нацуме, с радостью отмечая, что тот улыбается. Уголки губ Натори поднимаются в ответной улыбке. — По моим сведениям, — продолжает он, останавливаясь, как только они подходят к воротам святилища перед ветхим каменным храмом, — Когурёгами пробуждается сразу после полуночи, когда новый год уже начался. — Натори смотрит на часы; подсвеченный циферблат бледно сверкает от лучей фонаря-ёкая. — Сейчас половина двенадцатого.

Нацуме встает рядом с ним под воротами.

— Ёкаи сказали, что он появляется раз в четыре года. В последний раз... экзорцистом были вы, Натори-сан?

— Тем, который запечатал и остальных ёкаев в округе? — спрашивает Натори, искоса глядя на Нацуме. Четыре года назад... он мог бы сделать что-то подобное, это правда. — Меня здесь не было.

— О. — Нацуме заметно расслабляется. До этого Натори и не осознавал, что тот был напряжен. — Я рад.

Какая-то часть Натори хочет спросить: «Ты правда мне веришь?» — но он знает, что подозрение оправдано. Независимо от того, как дорог ему Нацуме, у них есть существенные идеологические разногласия. И оба они упрямы — каждый по-своему. Натори вздыхает.

— Давай нарисуем здесь защитный круг. Когда Когурёгами выйдет, нам придется сдерживать его, пока он полностью не восстановит силы.

Нацуме кивает.

— Я пойду с этой стороны, — говорит он, поднимая лежащую на земле палку, и направляется налево, водя кончиком за собой, чтобы получалась четкая линия; Мадара спрыгивает с его плеч и ковыляет позади. — Можем встретиться в середине.

Натори улыбается. Необщепринятый метод, что и говорить, но если каждый из них нарисует по половинке, получится куда эффективнее сконцентрировать свою духовную силу. Он поднимает еще одну палку, начиная двигаться в противоположном направлении и пиная попадающиеся на пути листья и ветки в то время, как чертит линию. Хиираги молча идет на некотором отдалении от него.

Когда полпути вокруг святилища пройдено, она вдруг спрашивает:

— Кто был тот экзорцист четыре года назад?

Натори пожимает плечами.

— Понятия не имею, — отвечает он. — Я никогда раньше не слышал о Когурёгами. Возможно, это был кто-то из клана Матоба...

— Сейджи, — тихо говорит Хиираги. Последователи Натори и Матоба Сейджи не питают друг к другу особой любви — и не без оснований.

— Вполне возможно, — отвечает Натори. — Запечатать всех ёкаев в округе — совершенно беспричинная демонстрация силы; в его духе поступить подобным образом. — Натори концентрируется на том, чтобы сделать контур своей половины круга четким и глубоким, сосредотачивая свою энергию в палке. Задача несложная, но Натори хочет убедиться, что делает все правильно.

Он не поднимает взгляд с земли и из-за этого чуть не врезается в Нацуме, только что закончившего свою половину. Они останавливаются почти вплотную друг от друга, и Натори делает шаг назад.

— Окажи нам честь, — говорит он, указывая на небольшой разрыв между частями круга.

— Думаю, если мы хотим, чтобы печать вышла по-настоящему хорошей, то тебе стоит помочь, — произносит Нацуме. Он протягивает руку — голую и холодную. Натори — тоже без перчаток — они могут легко воспрепятствовать потоку духовной силы — соединяет их с Нацуме ладони, мимоходом отмечая, что пальцы замерзли у обоих. Нацуме завершает круг.

— Вот и все, — говорит он, отпуская Натори. — Что теперь?

— Теперь остается ждать, — вздыхает Натори, поправляя очки на переносице и засовывая руки обратно в карманы. — До полуночи еще десять минут. — Он аккуратно ступает в круг, чувствуя пульсацию барьера, и идет обратно к входу в святилище.

Хиираги следует за ним. Нацуме подхватывает Мадару в объятия (машинальный жест; Мадара, хоть наверняка и тяжелый, но все же достаточно тёплый) и ускоряет шаг, чтобы нагнать Натори.

— Когда Когурёгами появится, я собираюсь выйти вперед, потому именно мне предстоит его запечатать, — говорит тот Нацуме. — Не старайся меня опередить. Знаю, есть у тебя такая плохая привычка.

Нацуме потрясенно выдыхает.

— Хорошо, Натори-сан, — отвечает он.

Если по-честному, то самопожертвование — их общая плохая привычка. У Натори она тоже усугубилась, особенно после знакомства с Нацуме. Порой легче выйти вперед и принять чужое бремя на свои плечи, чем поверить, что тот человек справится самостоятельно. Нацуме неоднократно демонстрировал перед Натори свои способности; однако, напади на них кто сейчас, Натори бы оттолкнул Нацуме в сторону, загораживая собой — и тот, скорее всего, поступил бы точно так же.

— В круге есть кто-то еще, — объявляет Мадара из рук Нацуме, когда он подходят к краю святилища. И правда: у тории ждет фигура в черном.

Натори узнает длинные волосы, намеренно расслабленную позу. Он останавливается, предостерегающе протягивая руку к своим спутникам.

— Матоба, — говорит он вполголоса.

Нацуме резко и еле слышно втягивает в себя воздух.

— Что нам делать? — спрашивает он. У них есть причины остерегаться этого экзорциста.

— Он нас уже видел, — отвечает Натори. Лицо Матобы повернуто к ним, пустое и сияющие, словно болезненная луна в полумраке. Натори расправляет плечи и выходит вперед; Хиираги незримо присутствует за плечом.

— Матоба Сейджи, — зовет он. — Не ожидал тебя увидеть. Пришел на новогоднюю вечеринку, чтобы извиниться за все обиды, которые причинил нам в этом году?

Матоба смеется.

— Вряд ли, — отвечает он.

— Это хорошо, — говорит Натори. — Я и не собирался тебя прощать. Как ты прошел через наш барьер? — Клан Матоба действует тонко, но, как узнал Натори, лучший способ поладить с Сейджи — говорить так прямо, насколько это возможно. Сейджи знает, что они друг друга недолюбливают: Матоба из тех, кто может затаить глубокую обиду. Натори знает, что когда-нибудь придется расплачиваться, но сейчас он намерен вести себя по ситуации.

— Он не был запечатан, когда я вошел, — говорит Матоба. Выходит, они просто не заметили, как он пришел. Матоба осматривается вокруг. — Так это ты собираешься запечатать Когурёгами? Или это сделает он? — Он переводит взгляд на Нацуме.

Мадара в руках Нацуме низко рычит. Странный звук, не сочетающийся с его толстым, округлым телом.

— Я, — говорит Натори. — Нацуме — мой помощник на вечер. И это мое задание, — добавляет он, смотря на Матобу. — Зачем ты здесь?

— Подумал, что мне хотелось бы посмотреть, — отвечает Матоба. — И заодно узнать, как экзорцист этого года продолжит мое наследие.

Значит, это Матоба запечатал Когурёгами четыре года назад. Натори стискивает зубы. Позади него напрягается готовая к бою Хиираги. Однако сейчас они не могут терять на это время: чтобы запечатать столь мощного духа, как Когурёгами, потребуется довольно много силы, и Натори не должен тратить ее зря.

— Ты можешь наблюдать и за пределами круга, — твердо говорит он, глядя на Матобу.

Тот наклоняет голову, спокойно сложив руки на груди. Натори боится, что он начнет спорить, или — что еще хуже — нападет, но в конце концов Матоба кивает.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. Затем поворачивается спиной и невозмутимо отходит в сторону.

— У меня от него мурашки, — бормочет Нацуме себе под нос. Они наблюдают, как Матоба останавливается у барьера. — Я не удивлен, что тем экзорцистом оказался именно он.

Натори тоже не удивлен. Он хмурится, и в этот момент Матоба делает вид, что спотыкается, и стирает ногой границу круга.

— Нет! — кричит Натори, но Матоба уже исчезает в кустах. Черт его побери! С легким хлопком, неприятно отдавшимся в барабанных перепонках, энергетический барьер вокруг них исчезает, и святилище открывается.

— Натори-сан! — окликает его Нацуме, и в это мгновение что-то мягкое и пушистое ударяет Натори в спину. Он падает на землю, когда что-то с сильным порывом ветра проносится у него над головой. Сев, Натори спихивает Мадару со спины и поднимается на ноги. — Мы должны поймать его!

Нацуме уже гонится за духом — тот выглядит как большое и бесформенное темное пятно в ночном сумраке, — а Мадара уже бежит за ним, на ходу приняв свой истинный облик. Хиираги достает меч, однако ждет команды Натори; его первый рефлекс — погнаться за ними, но это было бы неразумно.

— Догони Нацуме, — говорит ей Натори. — Скажи, чтобы он и Мадара заманили Когурёгами обратно. Я начерчу еще один круг.

Она кивает и скрывается в темноте, ёкай-фонарь отмечает ее передвижения, словно светлячок. 

Матоба ушел; Натори не может обнаружить его духовную энергию в округе. Он, конечно же, считает, что Матоба должен за это поплатиться, но сейчас надо сосредоточиться на перерисовывании круга в месте, где тот был нарушен, чтобы вновь использовать его для захвата. Любой ёкай, вступивший в это пространство, не сможет его покинуть, пока барьер не будет разрушен. Натори опускается на одно колено, прижимает ладонь к месту соединения и запечатывает круг. В подлеске снова раздается грохот. Натори встает и отступает на несколько шагов назад от барьера — черный зверь Когурёгами надвигается прямо на него. Натори касается цепочки из бумажных кукол в кармане: он готов. Там, позади ёкая, Нацуме, Мадара и Хиираги, и Мадара вцепился в пятки этого существа.

— Мадара, Хиираги, держитесь подальше от круга! — окликает их Нацуме, как только первая лапа Когурёгами оказывается внутри. Его конечность мгновенно охватывает ярко-синяя молния, притягивающая вперед, несмотря на вой и попытки сопротивляться.

Когда Натори вытаскивает полоску бумажных кукол, Нацуме бросается к нему. Ожившие благодаря его собственной духовной силе, они разлетаются, чтобы обернуться вокруг морды Когурёгами. Удерживая один конец полоски, Натори посылает сквозь бумагу духовную энергию и тянет на себя.

Когурёгами сопротивляется так, что Натори приходится упереться каблуками в землю, держа бумажную ленту обеими руками и посылая по ней непрерывный поток энергии. Но сейчас у него два разных барьера, один из которых был поврежден, а другой дрожал и трясся под постоянным сопротивлением Когурёгами. Хиираги и Мадара, все еще пребывающий в своей настоящей форме, ожидают за пределами круга; Мадара приседает, обнажая клыки, а его хвост мечется взад-вперед.

Натори закрывает глаза. Мир вокруг вращается, и его колени почти готовы подогнуться… пока он не чувствует крепкую хватку на своем плече. 

— Нацуме, — произносит он, потому что забыл о молчаливом присутствии мальчика позади себя. От руки Нацуме по телу разливается тепло, которое помогает бороться с холодом и растущим изнеможением внутри Натори. Экзорцист стискивает зубы и дает цепи из кукол последний, жесткий рывок, пересиливая Когурёгами и заставляя его свалиться в круг полностью.

— Быстрее, — говорит Натори, отпуская ленту. Оставшиеся куклы взлетают и обвиваются вокруг морды и передних лап Когурёгами, пригвождая его. Натори достает чистый кристалл, который был дан ему, чтобы завершить работу. — Мы должны запечатать его. 

Нацуме делает шаг вперед. Одна рука Натори находится под кристаллом, а вторая держит его сверху; Нацуме кладет свои ладони поверх Натори. 

— Сейчас, — предупреждает Натори. Они синхронно вдыхают. Натори находит свой центр, чувствуя море внутреннего спокойствия, откуда он черпает силы. Энергия Нацуме перетекает в его руки. Натори представляет ее светло-голубой, а собственную — оранжевой. Цвета смешиваются и превращаются в белый, в то время как кристалл начинает светиться. 

Когурёгами все еще борется и пытается перегрызть цепь, связывающую ему челюсть. Но слишком поздно — все, что ёкай может делать — это рычать, пока поглощается его сущность.

Все заканчивается так же, как и началось — с яростным порывом ветра. Кристалл, мгновение назад теплый и яркий в руках Натори, темнеет и становится ледяным. Натори оступается.

— Вы в порядке, Натори-сан? — спрашивает Нацуме. Он ловит Натори, обхватывая его рукой за талию. 

— Все хорошо, — отвечает Натори, но позволяет Нацуме поддерживать себя на пути к храму, внутри которого он помещает кристалл. — И гора стала безопасной еще на четыре года.

Нацуме улыбается.

— Да, — соглашается он. — Несмотря на Матобу.

— Ха, — выдыхает Натори. Позже он поговорит с Нанасе-сан и расскажет ей о подвигах Сейджи. Она явно не будет от них в восторге. Несмотря на жестокость клана Матоба, когда дело касается экзорцизма и излечения ёкаев, даже у них есть правила — и одно из них запрещает вмешиваться в работу другого экзорциста без приказа вышестоящих лиц. 

(Ему остается надеяться, что за всем этим беспорядком не стоит сама Нанасе)

— Мы должны вернуться к Хиираги и Нянко-сенсею, — напоминает Нацуме. До Натори доходит, что рука Нацуме по-прежнему находится вокруг его талии. — И снять барьер. 

Натори выпрямляется и вздыхает.

— Обратно к работе, — протягивает он.

— У вас есть еще какое-то задание? — Нацуме как всегда серьезен и задает вопрос с обеспокоенным видом. 

— Нет, — отвечает Натори и смеется. Они идут к воротам храма, и он смазывает круг барьера ногой. Внезапное высвобождение силы отдается очередным хлопком в ушах. — Хотя третьего числа я должен быть на Окинаве. Снимаюсь в новом фильме. В экшене. — Добавляет он с усмешкой.

Нацуме одаривает его скептическим взглядом.

— Разве вы больше не романтический актер? — уточняет он.

— Так вот почему ты так серьезно действовал с Матобой, — пропевает Мадара. Он вернулся в форму толстого котосвина, и, доковыляв до их ног, усаживается рядом и тычет лапой в Натори. — Я считаю, что киноиндустрия полностью захватила твой мозг. Знаешь, это вредно для здоровья — все время быть героем.

Натори смеется:

— Ах, вот как…

Он чувствует, что совет Мадары больше направлен на Нацуме, чем на кого-либо другого. Нацуме, чьи руки создавали ощущение комфорта, к которому Натори мог бы привыкнуть очень быстро. 

— Я могу стоять сам, — говорит он, мягко отступая назад. Колени немного дрожат, но зато к нему вернулось чувство равновесия.

— Ох, — замечает Нацуме. — Точно.

Но Хиираги все равно встает рядом, готовая поддержать при необходимости. Натори смотрит на нее.

— Хорошая работа, — произносит он после заминки. Он не понимает всех особенностей характера своих отношений с этим ёкаем, но они сблизились за последний год. — Спасибо тебе за помощь.

Она кивает в знак признания его похвалы. Натори задается вопросом, краснеет ли она под маской. 

— Итак, — говорит Натори. Каким-то чудом его ёкай-светлячок все еще висит на шее нетронутым. Натори использует его свет, чтобы снова посмотреть на часы. — Сейчас около трех. Дело заняло больше времени, чем я думал. 

После стольких лет работы экзорцистом он слишком хорошо знает, как незаметно способно ускользать время, когда занимаешься ёкаями. Но, тем не менее, его это до сих пор нервирует. 

Нацуме грустно улыбается.

— Спасибо вам за то, что помогли, — благодарит он. — После встречи с Когурёгами я не думаю, что смог бы запечатать его самостоятельно...

Натори не уверен в этом: способности Нацуме превосходят его, он хорошо это знает, и, с помощью Мадары… Но он не скажет этого вслух. Лучше не подавать Нацуме идей. 

— Как и я не смог бы запечатать его в одиночку, — отвечает он, улыбаясь Нацуме. — Так что спасибо тебе.

Улыбка Нацуме становится шире. Он выглядит довольным — у него всегда был комплекс спасителя, — думает Натори с горьковатой нежностью.

— Пришло время восхода солнца! — подпрыгивая на коротких лапках, провозглашает Мадара. — Вечеринка наблюдения за восходом! Вечеринка наблюдения за восходом!

Они поворачиваются к нему одновременно: Натори — с удивлением, а Нацуме — с теплотой.

— До восхода ещё несколько часов, — замечает он и берет извивающегося Мадару на руки. — Мы здесь замерзнем.

— Я знаю холм в том направлении! — упирается Мадара, ерзая до тех пор, пока снова не выпадает из рук Нацуме. Оказавшись на земле, он уверенно направляется туда. 

— Натори-сан… — Нацуме растерянно переводит взгляд с него на Мадару и обратно.

— Я приду, — улыбается Натори, засовывая руки поглубже в карманы. — Мне сейчас не так уж и холодно, особенно после такого «упражнения».

Это было почти правдой, за исключением его замерзших ушей и пальцев. 

Нацуме отвечает благодарной улыбкой, прежде чем поспешить за Мадарой; Натори, не торопясь, идет за ними. Хиираги касается его плеча.

— Хозяин? — зовет она. Натори слегка оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на нее. — Вы ведь не хотите простудиться?

— Не хочу, — подтверждает Натори. Если он заболеет, у него будет три дня, чтобы успеть выздороветь до начала съемок. А еще у Сузуме-сана, его гримера, практически сверхъестественные способности в сокрытии следов усталости и болезненности.

Хиираги вздыхает, но не спорит. Натори знает про ее неодобрение, но прошло больше двух месяцев с того момента, как он виделся с Нацуме в последний раз; кроме того, он слышал, что Новый Год нужно начинать с вещей, которые человек хочет сделать, а не с тех, что должен. В конце концов, это день, который задает настрой на весь следующий за ним год. Можно называть его сентиментальным, но лучше отморозить пальцы снаружи, наблюдая за восходом солнца вместе с друзьями, чем греться внутри, но в одиночестве.

Когда он догоняет Нацуме и Мадару, они уже нашли место на вершине небольшого холма, обращенного на восток. Мадара, каким-то образом раздобывший бутылку саке, теперь обвился вокруг нее, явно задавшись целью хорошенько выпить.

Натори опускается на траву, и Хиираги устраивается рядом с ним, наблюдая за развернувшимся спектаклем с долей изумления.

— Он делает так минимум раз в неделю, — со вздохом поясняет Нацуме, сидящий по другую сторону от Мадары. — Какой-то тиран, серьезно, — он тычет в толстый живот Мадары, вызывая у того ворчливый протест.

Натори хихикает.

— Выглядит как настоящее наказание, — соглашается он.

Нацуме встречается с ним взглядом и кивает, а затем поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на горизонт. Там виднеется слабое свечение; совсем скоро небо станет сиреневым, а после — серым. А потом начнет всходить солнце. 

— Я рад, что нет снега, — произносит Нацуме. Вокруг, в тенистых местах медленно тают последние светлые пятна, но сами холмы чисты.

— Это была сухая зима, — Натори с ним согласен.

— Что за скучная беседа! — вопит Мадара. Бутылка саке уже наполовину пуста: Натори не представляет, как Мадаре это удается. — Вам холод мозги плавит?

— Разве не наоборот? — интересуется Натори, и Нацуме смеется.  
Мадара перекатывается и выкидывает бутылку.

— Тише там, человечишка! — возмущается он, нетрезво пошатываясь на ногах.  
Натори поднимает брови, когда Мадара принимает истинную форму в облаке дыма.

— Вот так, — бормочет он и, прежде чем Натори успевает что-либо сделать, оседает вокруг них, и Натори оказывается весь окутан его теплым, пушистым телом. — Вы, люди, настолько слабы, что без меня можете замерзнуть здесь до смерти.

Нацуме смеется и откидывается на Мадару. Привыкший иметь дело с ёкаями в качестве врагов, а не живых одеял, Натори чувствует себя немного некомфортно. Он отмечает, что Хиираги уже стоит в стороне, внимательно смотря на восток.

— Я могу уснуть, Натори-сан, — Нацуме предупреждает Натори, который наконец позволяет себе осторожно устроиться на Мадаре.

— Я собираюсь уснуть, — встревает тот, издавая сопящий вздох. Натори слегка напрягается, чувствуя, как вибрирующий голос Мадары проходит сквозь его тело, но затем снова медленно откидывается обратно.

— Не думаю, что смогу сделать это в ближайшее время, — комментирует ситуацию Натори, но как можно тише — глаза Нацуме уже закрыты.

После он долго смотрит на восток в том же направлении, что и Хиираги, спиной ощущая тепло огромного тела Мадары. От ёкая немного пахнет саке, и, довольно сильно, — зимой. Его бока поднимаются и опадают в такт урчащему дыханию.

В конце концов, Хиираги все-таки подходит ближе.

— Вам тепло? — спрашивает она. Натори слышит в ее голосе нотку неодобрения.

— На самом деле — да, — он улыбается ей.

Хиираги вздыхает.

— Все в порядке, — говорит ей Натори. — Это именно то место, где я хочу сейчас быть. — Убаюканный ёкаем, сидящий на траве рядом с Нацуме в ожидании восхода солнца в морозный первый День Нового года. Желать этого странно, но совсем не неприятно. Он улыбается Хиираги.

Она вглядывается в него несколько секунд, снова вздыхает, когда присаживается несколько поодаль от Мадары.

— Хорошо, — отвечает она.

Глаза Натори начинают слипаться.

— Я разбужу вас к восходу солнца.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Натори и немного поворачивается, чтобы поудобнее устроиться головой на руке и избежать забивающейся в рот шерсти. В слабом предрассветном сиянии он может разглядеть профиль Нацуме: тот спит крепко, а его губы приоткрыты, что придает расслабленному лицу выражение невинности.

Натори закрывает глаза. Это явно неплохой способ начать год.


End file.
